


Lucky Pennies

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Female Alpha, First Time, Knotting, Magic, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Sabrina's first heat crept up on her like a thief in the night.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 25
Kudos: 166
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	Lucky Pennies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femslash_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/gifts).



> This fic takes place around the beginning of the second season.

Sabrina’s first heat crept up on her like a thief in the night. 

She woke up from complicated, tempestuous dreams. There were shadowy figures around the corners of her vision, and she tried not to look at them directly, or they’d disappear. She blamed it on the Academy - she hadn't ever slept there regularly until now. Or maybe it was something to do with signing her name in the Dark Lord's book. Now that all her witch powers were no longer dormant, she was able to sense things she couldn’t before.

Or something.

Sabrina sat by herself in the dining hall of the Academy, and picked at her food. She was homesick, but it was more than homesickness - she wanted to be in her own bed, surrounded by the scent of her family, wanted to know she was safe in every way she could be.

Inasmuch as she could be, what with one thing and another. 

The Academy wasn't the sort of place she could safely curl up under the covers and... what? Masturbate? Sleep? Hide? She was full of so many conflicting urges, and buried under those urges were urges she didn't even understand. She squirmed through her lectures for the day, pressing her thighs together, and she let her mind wander, staring past the blackboard, lost in her own daydreams. 

She'd never... _had_ sex. She'd barely even masturbated - it hadn't ever been something that she was interested in. She'd made out with Harvey often enough, it was true, but this felt different. Deeper, older. She pressed her fingers against her lips and rocked in her seat, as the lecturer droned on about the proper technique needed to acquire a bezoar. 

* * * 

"You've been especially distracted today," said Prudence, looking down at Sabrina and holding her tray as if the head of John the Baptist was balanced on it instead of her lunch. Dorcus and Agatha were flanking her, as always. 

Sabrina jumped, and she blinked up at Prudence. "That sounded almost like concern," she told Prudence, one eyebrow raised. She tried not to be too obvious as she took a deep breath, but Prudence smelled... interesting.

Sabrina didn't usually pay much attention to other people's scents. Sure, she knew she was an Omega, but she hadn't ever gone into heat, hadn't ever put much stock into any of that sort of thing. The Church of Night placed a lot of importance on Status, but they were always a century behind the times. 

But Prudence smelled interesting, and Agatha and Dorcus were both glaring at her more than usual, which was getting her own hackles up. 

"Sabrina," Prudence said, and that jolted Sabrina back in place. 

"Sorry," Sabrina said, and she cleared her throat. "Still getting used to being here," she said, and she tucked her hair behind her ear, jiggled her leg. She was restless, she wanted to... what? Go running? Fight someone? Hide under her bed.

"We need to practice for our practical exam," Prudence reminded her. "Come to the green practice room at the witching hour," she said.

"We won't carry you," Agatha added, as the three of them made their way towards their own table.

"Weren't expecting you to," Sabrina murmured, and she stared into her own plate, as if it had the answers to whatever it was she was feeling.

* * *

Sabrina napped during her midday break - or at least, she tried to. She lay in her bed, the covers pulled over her head, her eyes closed, and she tried not to think about the throbbing between her legs, or the yearning emptiness deep in her belly. She wasn't going to masturbate - not in the middle of the day, not in the dorm, even if it was empty. In the stuffy space under the blanket, she could almost smell _herself_ , and there was something different. She hadn't been this antsy since before her Dark Baptism. 

Hm. 

Maybe that was it. 

She'd signed the book, she'd made her agreement with the Dark Lord, and now she was full of all this new power. Maybe she was just too twitchy because her body was still assimilating. When she'd had her past growth spurts, when her powers had increased, there had always been a similar itchiness under her skin. She'd just have to ride it out. 

Sabrina sighed, and rolled onto her stomach, pressing her face into her pillow and pressing her thighs together. It didn't do much to help the throbbing, but it seemed to be what her body was craving, for some reason, and who was she to argue with it. 

She sighed into her pillow, and made a conscious effort not to grind her hips against the mattress. She'd never been this horny before, but it was probably something to do with the Dark Lord. It seemed like the type of thing that he'd do. Maybe the post-Baptism horniness was just something that wasn't talked about, like how the smell of brimstone clung to you for days afterwards. 

Sabrina sighed again, and she burrowed deeper into the covers, pulling them further over her head. She'd do the spell with the Weird Sisters, she'd shower, she'd come back to sleep some more. The magic would feed off all the excess energy, and make her blood stop singing so hotly. 

Now if only she could figure out how to deal with the things she was seeing in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Sabrina dreamed. 

She was in Baxter High, sitting in the front row of Miss Wardwell's class. Her teacher was talking, but everything she was saying seemed to be muffled, and coming from a long way off.

"In the old days, of course, society was much more stratified." Miss Wardwell was walking across the floor, back and forth, and her heels were clicking. The noise seemed to be drumming in time with Sabrina's heartbeat, which was loud in her head, in between her legs. She squirmed in her seat, in the dream, pressing her thighs together. 

"In the garden," said Miss Wardwell, "we were _all_ things. I suspect some of the strife came from that." She stopped, and she was standing in front of Sabrina, holding an old fashioned yardstick and looking over her glasses at Sabrina. 

Sabrina realized, with some surprise, that she was the only student in attendance. She was wet, stickiness smearing down her thighs to soak into her dress, and the desperation gnawing at her seemed to grow with every passing heartbeat. 

"Can we go back to the garden?" she asked, because that seemed like a very important thing now. 

"No," said Miss Wardwell, and then she was leaning forward, and her mouth was against Sabrina's, her lipstick waxy. "We'll have to make our own."

* * *

Sabrina woke up with a jolt, and she was trembling. She rubbed her sweaty face,and she kicked the blanket down. She took a deep breath of cool air, and she sat up fully. 

Okay. 

Magic would be a proper distraction. It would help her with her ridiculous horniness. It was almost like a heat, but... no. She'd know if she was going into heat. Whenever she'd asked Harvey what going into heat was like, he'd always just said "you'll know" and changed the subject.

Not exactly helpful, come to think about it. But... she'd know. That's what everyone said. 

She was going to go do this spell with the Weird Sisters - what was this spell supposed to be, anyway? She vaguely remembered agreeing to it - and agreeing to bringing a mortal penny - but she didn't remember anything else. 

Oh well. Get in, get out, go on with her life. Go on with her day. Night. Whatever.

Sabrina groaned, and she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes. Thinking was like trying to wade through pudding, and it was making her temples throb painfully. Maybe she'd try one of Aunt Hilda's headache remedies before doing any magic. The arousal and anxiety that seemed to be creeping up on her were probably just a result of being spooked at new surroundings, or something like that. 

It all rang hollow, even in her own head, but whatever. 

Sabrina showered quickly, and the cold water was like a salve against her overheated skin. She made a point of scrubbing herself carefully, quickly, washing her belly and her breasts, her legs, her backside. She gave a perfunctory swipe between her legs with the washcloth, and she very pointedly did _not_ concentrate on just how nice it was, how much she wanted to keep rubbing and rubbing until she came, right there in the big, echoing locker room, for anyone to see. 

She got dressed, and made her way to the green practice room, clutching her bag to her, and she tried to ignore the pounding between her legs.

* * *

The spell was surprisingly simple, once the Weird Sisters had outlined it to her. There had been some condescension as they explained (naturally: could those three do _anything_ without that air of smugness that seemed to wrap around them like fog?) but Sabrina was pretty sure she got the gist of it.

"So we're putting the prosperity into these pennies?" She held the little copper discs in her hand, staring down at them without seeing. "Why pennies?"

"Lucky pennies," said Prudence, and Sabrina resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Shall we get started?"

"Right," said Sabrina, and she set her own ingredients down within the pentagram on the floor. She was shifting from foot to foot, trying to center herself, finding the wellspring of her own magic. It seemed... brighter than usual, and it was pulsing in time with her heart. 

They joined hands, and then Sabrina was shoving her magic into workings, the words rising out of her mind like leaves blown in the wind. The magic took her over, as it did every time she did a big working, and she let herself ride it like a wave. She wasn't even aware of her body, as she channeled luck, fecundity, prosperity. She could see them, like notes of music or thread, tangled together and being fed into the pennies, where they disappeared. She was drawing from something inside of herself as well, something she'd never accessed before, and she was so _aware_ of her body. The air seemed to be rubbing over all of her exposed skin like velvet, and the sound of her heart was beating through her, as soothing as the drum of water over her head when she showered.

The spell ended, as abruptly as a ribbon being cut, and Sabrina fell forward, gasping. She was slick with sweat, and it stuck to her face, dripped down her sides. She was on her knees, panting down at the floor, and she was shaking. Her legs were like jelly, and she ached to be _touched_ , she needed to be filled, the emptiness that was inside of her seemed to be clawing like a great beast inside of her, desperate and - 

"Sabrina," said Prudence, and Sabrina looked up, squinting. The light seemed to be too bright, somehow, and her senses were working overtime. She could smell Prudence, and it was enough of a scent that was simultaneously attractive and repellent. She stared up at the other witch, uncomprehending, and she licked her lips.

"Did it work?" Sabrina's voice was rough, but it came out, more or less. 

"It worked," said Prudence, "but you look dreadful." 

"You smell worse," Agatha supplied. 

"Are you going into heat?" Dorcus asked.

Sabrina wrinkled her nose. "That's a rude question," she said, aware of how faint her voice sounded.

"Sometimes people are beyond politeness," said Prudence. "Or maybe I'm above your mortal ideas of politeness."

"You're not," Sabrina said, and she forced herself to stand, although her knees were weak. She stumbled, her hands windmilling in front of her, and she ended up grabbing Prudence's shoulders, holding on tight to keep her balance. 

Prudence's hands were on Sabrina's waist, and the two of them were almost nose to nose. Sabrina could smell Prudence now, and Prudence was an _Alpha_ ; how could she have forgotten that, when Prudence's scent was enveloping her like a warm hug.

Sabrina stared into Prudence's face, and she was panting. She could taste Prudence's scent, and it seemed deeper, more intense than it had ever been before. She leaned forward, to get a closer sniff, and then there was a hand on the back of her neck, and she was being yanked away.

"We're not sharing," snapped Agatha, and she shoved Sabrina back.

Dorcas glared at Sabrina, her posture stiff. "Go wave your heat at someone else," she said.

Sabrina looked into Prudence's face, searching for... something, and all she saw was cool amusement. There was a spark of something else behind it, and it made the pounding between her legs that much more desperate. "Run along, little half breed," Prudence said, and she made a shooing gesture.

Sabrina wasn't thinking, as she spoke the words for the teleportation spell. She didn't particularly know where she wanted to be going, which was never a good idea. The world seemed to constrict her, as if it was trying to squeeze her like a snake. The room blurred around her, and just when it felt like her ribs were starting to splinter, the spell spat her out. 

Sabrina landed on her knees, and that _hurt_ , all of her was aching, was throbbing with an emptiness that she couldn't entirely put her finger on, except that it seemed new. She covered her mouth with one hand, to keep herself from whimpering too loudly, and she shivered. Her knees were skinned, and it felt like the seat of her skirt was damp, which made no sense. Her thighs were sticky, her palms were damp, and there was sweat dripping down her back, soaking into the waistband of her skirt. 

_I'd know if I was in heat_ , she thought to herself, as she blinked around her, trying to make sense of her surroundings. 

She was on a road. There were lights up ahead of her, and a forest all around her. Was she back in Greendale? That would make sense, that she'd run away back home. But that didn't look like the Spellman house - the lights up ahead looked smaller, and there was no garden nearby, no graveyard. She staggered down the road, towards the lights, because where else was she supposed to go? 

It wasn't until she saw the mailbox that she let herself relax. 

Miss Wardwell's house. 

* * *

Sabrina squinted into the light, when Miss Wardwell opened the door, the brightness thick and yellow, like honey pouring over her. The interior of the cottage smelled safe, and... intriguing. There was some kind of undertone to the scent that Sabrina just wanted to wrap it around herself and hide from the world.

"Sabrina?" Miss Wardwell's tone was concerned. She was wearing a green robe, which she wrapped tighter around herself. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I... can I come in, Miss Wardwell?" Sabrina licked her lips. She could smell her teacher now, something deep and rich, with a sharp note that made her mouth water. She licked her lips again, and she realized that what she wanted more than anything was to press her face into the side of Miss Wardwell's neck, to feel it under her mouth, to - 

"Of course," said Miss Wardwell, and she stepped aside, letting Sabrina into the cottage. "Is everything... alright?"

Sabrina walked in, and the scent of Miss Wardwell was that much stronger. She felt something deep inside of her clench, and the emptiness inside of her seemed to get stronger, more desperate. She needed... she didn't know what it was that she needed, but it was gnawing at her guts, trying to get out. "I... I think..." She trailed off, and just stood there, as the fire cast shadows across the room. 

Miss Wardwell sneezed, and she wiped her nose. She was frowning harder now, and her expression was turning concerned. "Sabrina," Miss Wardwell said, "forgive me for saying this, but... are you in heat?"

"I don't think so," Sabrina murmured. "Harvey said that if I went into heat, I'd know." She was swaying on her feet. 

"You smell like magic and... other things," Miss Wardwell murmured. She was stepping closer now, until the two of them were almost nose to nose. 

“I was doing magic,” said Sabrina. She was holding on to Miss Wardwell's hips now, and the fabric of Miss Wardwell’s robe was slippery and smooth under the palms of her hands. “Lucky pennies.”

“I… see,” said Miss Wardwell. 

Sabrina leaned forward, and she pressed her nose into the hollow of Miss Wardwell's jaw. She inhaled, and then she gave in to her instincts, mouthing at the soft skin. Her own jaw muscles were tensing up to bite when she was grabbed by the back of the neck (again, really?) and pulled away.

"Sabrina," Miss Wardwell said, and her tone was firm, "Are you sure that you're alright? This doesn't seem like you." She was frowning, a line appearing between her eyebrows, and Sabrina licked her lips. What would it feel like, to feel that wrinkle under her tongue? 

"I... feel a bit odd," Sabrina admitted. Something was dripping down the insides of her thighs, and there was a brief moment of panic - _did I wet myself?_ \- and then she came back to herself. "Miss Wardwell," Sabrina murmured, "I'm _so_ tired." 

But tired wasn't the right word, was it? The fog of exhaustion seemed to be settling over her, but it was tinged with something else. She didn't have a name for any of it, and that in and of itself would be aggravating, if she could think straight. 

"Do you want me to take you home?" Miss Wardwell's nostrils were flaring, and she was starting to turn pink. "My dear, you look a mess."

"I feel a mess," Sabrina mumbled. "Can I just... lie down a little bit? I think I just need some... down time."

"Do you want me to take you back to the Academy?" Miss Wardwell's voice was surprisingly gentle, and now she was holding on to Sabrina's arms, squeezing them lightly. It was a nice, grounding sort of feeling, although Sabrina's head was still spinning.

" _No_ ," Sabrina said sharply. "No. No, I don't." The Academy was too big, to strange, full of unfamiliar scents and hostile people. She remembered the temptation to kiss Prudence ( _Prudence_ ) and she shivered. She didn't want to think about giving in to that, didn't want to think about wanting that in the first place. 

"You can have a rest on my bed," Lilith said, and she was leading Sabrina further into the house. "Do you want a shower before you go to sleep, or a bath?"

Sabrina shook her head, and she gave another jaw cracking yawn. Doing two spells in succession seemed to have sapped her energy - she was stumbling now, leaning heavily on Miss Wardwell. 

"We can call your aunts in the morning," Miss Wardwell said, her voice confident. "No use waking them up at this time of night." She had one hand around Sabrina's waist, and was squeezing her tightly. Miss Wardwell's scent seemed to be getting stronger as well, although that might have just been Sabrina's delirium. If this was a delirium. 

"Delirium," Sabrina said to Miss Wardwell, and her voice cracked.

"Whatever you say, dear," Miss Wardwell said, and she was guiding Sabrina into the bedroom. She sat Sabrina on the bed carefully, and then she was kneeling down, carefully untying the laces of Sabrina's shoes. "You lie down. You'll feel better for some sleep, some breakfast in the morning." 

"Breakfast," Sabrina agreed dazedly, and she lifted her feet out of her shoes, stretching out on the bed, still in her clothes. She was still wet enough that it was dripping, but she wasn't going to worry about that. She was going to lie in the warm, soft bed, surrounded by safe smells, and let herself be carried away. 

* * * 

Sabrina floated in some hazy place between dreams and waking, squirming in the bed. It smelled like Miss Wardwell, and there was something intriguing and comforting about it. She was too hot, but taking her clothes off seemed like too much effort, so she just sweated through them. At one point, she saw a figure in the corner, standing on two legs with great, curving horns. Another time, it was just Miss Wardwell, only her face was different. Somehow. She was still Miss Wardwell, even with a different face, and Sabrina sighed, and turned over onto her belly.

She fell out of her fugue state when she realized she was grinding her hips. There were little flashes of pleasure, erupting in her belly, dancing along her spine. She shouldn't have been pressing her face into her _teacher's_ pillow, shouldn't have been humping the bed like some kind of desperate weirdo.

But she was still doing it. 

Her panties were sticking to her, sticky and cold, and the seam was rubbing against her clit in just the right way. She arched her back, spread her knees, and she was full on _rutting_ now. She grabbed the pillow she'd been pressing her face into, and she pressed it between her legs, grinding into the corner. _That_ was sending sparks up her spine, and she groaned, deep and low in her chest. Her orgasm erupted at the base of her gut, and she whimpered into the sheets, and kept rutting. 

It wasn't _enough_. She needed something else, something she didn't know how to describe. That same yearning, desperate emptiness that seemed to be growing like a black hole. 

"Maybe I am in heat," Sabrina mumbled, as her hips kept up their juddering rhythm. She'd never done this sort of thing before, never been so blatant with her masturbation. A hand slipped down her pajama pants, late at night under the blankets, but never something... this obvious.

There was a loud knocking sound, as if there was someone at the door, and Sabrina should have paused, should have _thought_ , but all that seemed to matter was chasing the fleeting pleasure that was almost - but not quite - what she was looking for. She whimpered and thrashed her way through another orgasm, but that seemed to just make the heat inside of her hotter. 

_I'm gonna burn up from the inside,_ Sabrina thought desperately, as her hips worked harder, digging the corner of the pillow into her clit through her panties. _I'm gonna combust, like Cousin Ignis._

Sabrina was about to come again, It was climbing up her back, curling into the cavity of her skull, and then there was the creak of the bedroom door, and the light flicking on. She couldn’t seem to stop her hips from moving, but the shame was dropping down on her head, cold and heavy as an ocean wave. 

“Sabrina,” said Miss Wardwell, and her voice was like iron. 

Sabrina groaned, slow and piteous, and she rolled onto her back, abandoning the pillow. "Miss Wardwell," she said, and her voice cracked, "I think I'm in heat."

"That does seem to be the case, yes," Miss Wardwell said. Her tone was surprisingly dry. 

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said. She pressed her thighs together, and her heels were digging into the mattress. Her skirt was up around her hips, and her panties were soaked through. She could smell herself now, the rich, deep scent of her own heat. It reminded her of when she'd gone to visit Harvey during one of his heats, and that was the final nail in the coffin, wasn't it?

"There isn't much we can do about it now," Miss Wardwell said, and she sounded tired. "I can't exactly send you home like this. Every Alpha in the county will come chasing after you." 

"I'm sorry," Sabrina repeated, and then she squeaked, as Miss Wardwell leaned over her and slid a hand up her skirt, two fingers pressing against the front of her panties.

"Can't be helped," Miss Wardwell repeated. Her fingers were firm as they _pressed_ , right against Sabrina's clit, and Sabrina whimpered and ground her hips forward, trying to get more pressure. Why was Miss Wardwell doing this? Did she even care, right now? "Why did you come here, instead of go home?"

"It just... felt right," Sabrina mumbled, and she threw her head back, digging her heels in and grinding her hips that much harder. "It felt... you know." She cleared her throat, and then she gave a little sob, as Miss Wardwell's fingers slid into the leg of her panties, to stroke along the front of her vulva, stirring up the sticky curls. The very tip of her index finger was swirling over Sabrina's clit, and it was sending waves of goosebumps over Sabrina's belly, up and down her legs. 

"No," said Miss Wardwell. Her voice was getting rougher. "I don't know. I'm not an Omega." 

Sabrina hissed, as Miss Wardwell's fingers slid inside of her and _curled_. Miss Wardwell's thumb was right up against her clit, and she clenched, as another orgasm washed over her. This one was... better, but it still wasn't what she needed, and she whined, rolling her hips forward, chasing the pleasure.

"Oh, Sabrina," Miss Wardwell said, and there was a scolding tone to her voice. "What _am_ I going to do with you?"

"Help me," Sabrina mumbled. This was a bad idea on so many levels - Miss Wardwell could lose her job; her aunts would be furious; wasn't she trying to save herself for someone... important? But none of that mattered, when the gnawing emptiness inside of her was possibly going to eat her alive. She gasped, as two more fingers were pushed inside of her, and she spread her thighs wider, trying to absorb the sensation. She'd never had anything inside of her, and now... almost all of Miss Wardwell's hand, and this was _Miss Wardwell_ , and she'd have to look her teacher in the face and have the memory of those lovely, bony fingers wriggling inside her cunt.

Oh _Satan_ , what was she doing?

Miss Wardwell was still curling her fingers, and her knuckles were bulging, pressing against things that Sabrina hadn't realized existed. There were fireworks going off behind her eyes, and her next orgasm seemed to come out of nowhere, hitting her in the back of the head. 

"Is this your first heat?" Miss Wardwell twisted her fingers, and Sabrina _howled_ , her back arching off the bed, her heels digging into the coverlet. She thrashed like a landed fish as the pleasure pulsed through her, and then she was flat on the bed again, panting. Every orgasm was _just_ close enough to whatever it was that she needed, but it seemed to be snatched out of reach, right before she got to it. 

"It's... I think so," Sabrina mumbled. "Are you sure that I'm in heat?"

Miss Wardwell snorted, and she twisted her fingers again, using her whole wrist for leverage. 

Sabrina sobbed, jerking her hips forward. "Okay," she said thickly. "So I may... may be in heat. Possibly. You were right." 

"I often am," Miss Wardwell said. "But you're... especially potent, it seems." She removed her fingers from Sabrina, and Sabrina whimpered, shakily propping herself up on her elbows to meet her teacher's eyes. 

Miss Wardwell's robe was falling open, and Sabrina could make out the lovely swell of her breasts, the soft expanse of her stomach. Her hair was tumbling down around her face, and her eyes were very bright.

"Potent?" Sabrina blinked, trying to process what Miss Wardwell meant by that. She lifted her hips up when Miss Wardwell's thumbs hooked under the waistband of her panties, and she sighed as the sodden fabric was pulled down her legs and tossed to the side. 

"We could bottle your scent and sell it as a rut trigger," Miss Wardwell murmured. She climbed onto the bed, between Sabrina's spread thighs. The bed dipped down, and Sabrina's bare legs came into contact with the silky fabric of Miss Wardwell's robe. "I shouldn't be doing this," she said, and her voice was rough, as she looked down at Sabrina's cunt, then up at Sabrina's face.

"Please," Sabrina said, and it came out as more of a whine. "Please, I don't... I _need_ …" 

"What do you need, Sabrina?" Miss Wardwell's fingers trailed across her cunt again, sticky and tender. The very tips of them rested at the entrance of Sabrina's cunt, and Sabrina's inner muscles were trying to pull them in.

"Whatever you can give me," Sabrina said, which wasn't what she had planned to say. If she had planned to say anything, really - it had just popped out of her mouth. 

Miss Wardwell looked at her, and it was deep, probing look. Her fingers stayed where they were, even as Sabrina rolled her hips, trying to get them deeper. "Do you know what I've got to offer?" Miss Wardwell was shuffling closer now, her fingers dipping in a little deeper, but not nearly where Sabrina wanted them. 

"You're an Alpha," Sabrina said, and she didn't realize that she actually had it in her to be _more_ embarrassed. "I mean... I've... noticed. Because..."

"You notice things," said Miss Wardwell. She removed her hand, crawling up Sabrina's body, until they were almost nose to nose. "And with that crush of yours, I can't imagine it's something you'd miss."

Sabrina flushed, looking away, but then Miss Wardwell was gripping her by the chin. She was holding on to Sabrina's face with the fingers that had been in Sabrina's cunt, and the scent was enough to make Sabrina's head spin, more desperate arousal pounding through her. 

"I need you to tell me what you want, Sabrina," said Miss Wardwell. She was grinding her hips forward as well now, and Sabrina could feel the outline of her cock, through the thin fabric of her panties. It wasn't the first time she'd had an erection pressing against her - she'd made out with Harvey often enough, straddling him and drowning in deep, sweet kisses. This felt different. More potent. More final. 

"I _need_ you to knot me," Sabrina said, and hearing herself say it was almost too much. "I need you to fill me, please, I'm so empty, I'm gonna _die_ if you don't -"

"You won't die," Miss Wardwell said sharply. She let go of Sabrina's face, and her robe was falling even more open. Sabrina could see her hard nipples, the sweat that was beginning to drip down her body. She smelled _amazing_ , and Sabrina just wanted to roll in it. 

"I will," Sabrina insisted. She shivered, as Miss Wardwell's hands disappeared, presumably to fiddle with the waistband of her underwear, because the next thing Sabrina noticed was something damp and velvety nudging against her thigh. 

"Did you come here knowing that I'm an Alpha?" Miss Wardwell was panting. She shrugged her robe off, and her skin seemed to catch the light. 

Sabrina stared into her teacher's face, transfixed, and then her eyes darted downwards, taking in the sweat tracking down her belly, and the way her breasts were heaving as she panted. "I'd forgotten," she murmured. "That you were an Alpha, I mean. I wasn't... thinking clearly, I just wanted to see..." She trailed off, and she brought her hands up to cover her face. "I don't know," she said. "I don't know, I wasn't thinking, I was just... doing."

Miss Wardwell took Sabrina's wrists in her hands, and she uncovered Sabrina's face. Her grip was firm, but surprisingly gentle. "Didn't you promise yourself to the Dark Lord, when you signed his book?" There was something complicated in Miss Wardwell's face, something that Sabrina couldn't put her finger on, except that it made her chest ache more than the desperate pounding filling her whole body.

"I promised him my soul," Sabrina snapped. "That's it. I'm more than my soul." She reached a hand out to Miss Wardwell, and the other woman took it, kissing the knuckles. 

"If you're sure," Miss Wardwell said, and she let go of Sabrina's hand. She reached down between Sabrina's legs, and then the head of her cock was nudging against Sabrina's entrance, thick and heavy and hot.

Sabrina shivered, and she pressed her heel into Miss Wardwell's calf. She made to close her eyes, to take it all in, but Miss Wardwell pinched her in the thigh.

"I want you to watch me," she said. Her voice had gone low, husky. "I want your eyes on my face when I take what was supposed to be the Dark Lord's." 

There was some kind of complicated history that Sabrina was missing, some old hurt that seemed to run deep and painful. She just nodded, still staring up into Miss Wardwell's face, as her teacher's cock pushed into her. 

It didn't hurt the way she expected it to. There wasn't any burn, the way Roz had said (although then again, Roz was a beta, so did that make it different for her?), there wasn't any tearing the way it had said in some of the magazines she used to sneak home (although wouldn't Miss Wardwell's fingers have taken care of that anyway?), it was just thick and hot, filling her up perfectly. 

"Sabrina," Miss Wardwell said, and she was leaning forward, her cock going deeper inside of Sabrina. She had her hands on either side of Sabrina's head, and her hair was curtained around them, blocking out the light. It was dim, and it was hot, stuffy, but somehow it was _perfect_. 

Sabrina clenched around the thing inside of her, and Miss Wardwell hissed, her face going ugly and open, as her cock slid all the way inside of Sabrina. Her breasts were pressing against the front of Sabrina's blouse, and some distant part of Sabrina noted that the buttons must have been leaving indentations in the soft skin. 

"Miss Wardwell," Sabrina said, and she stayed stock still. Some of her instincts were telling her to rock her hips, to try to _move_ , but she was held in place by the other woman's steely gaze. 

Sabrina wasn’t expecting the kiss. She wasn’t sure why she was so surprised, when hot, dry lips pressed against her own, but she kissed back, regardless. Kissing was something she knew how to do. She kept her thighs spread wide, clutching at Miss Wardwell’s sweaty back, and she kissed like it was the end of the world. 

Maybe it was, in its own way. The end of some world. 

Miss Wardwell’s cock filled her, and was almost too big, but that was perfect, in its own way. She whined when it began to draw back, then sighed as it was thrust back inside of her. She rolled her hips clumsily, and she dug her heels into Miss Wardwell’s calves, as she drowned in the sensation, their mingled scent washing over her in waves. 

Sabrina’s next orgasm was stronger than the last one, and it left her shuddering and seemingly even more open, because Miss Wardwell was pushing herself in deeper, her hands on Sabrina’s inner thighs. She was grunting, and her eyes were squeezed shut, her breasts shaking with every thrust. Sabrina wanted to bury her face in them, wanted to crawl down and wrap her lips around Miss Wardwell’s cock, wanted to hold it in her hands, feel it between her breasts. She wanted to feel her own bare skin against Miss Wardwell’s, and then she was groaning, as Miss Wardwell’s cock withdrew, as Miss Wardwell sat back on her hips. 

“Roll over,” Miss Wardwell said, and Sabrina blinked up at her, confused. 

“What?”

“Roll over,” Miss Wardwell repeated. “It’ll feel better if you’re on all fours.” She grinned wolfishly. “I’ll be able to get deeper.” 

“Oh,” Sabrina mumbled. “Um. Right.” She wasn’t sure why she was so _embarrassed_ as she got on all fours, facing towards the headboard. The slicked up pillow was under her knees now, and she was spreading them, as her skirt was flipped up. She was still mostly dressed, in her blouse and her skirt and her prim little socks, and there was Miss Wardwell, naked and magnificent, coming up behind her, cock sliding back into Sabrina’s desperate wet cunt as if it was made to go there. It felt depraved, like something out of the dirty magazines that Ambrose kept hidden in the one loose panel in the attic, and the thought of being like _that_ was enough to make Sabrina moan again, her whole body tingling as another shudder worked its way through her. 

Miss Wardwell draped herself across Sabrina’s back, and she buried her cock inside of Sabrina to the root, circling her hips. Her hands were on Sabrina’s breasts, groping and fondling them through the two layers. Then she made a frustrated noise, and she grabbed the sides of Sabrina’s shirt and _pulled_ , hard enough that the fabric ripped. The buttons went clattering off in all directions, and Sabrina would have complained, but her bra was being pushed up as well, and finally, _finally_ , Miss Wardwell’s bare hands were on her breasts, fingertips rolling over her nipples. 

“So _lush_ ,” Miss Wardwell crooned, right in Sabrina’s ear as she twisted and kneaded, her hips rolling. “Better than any I’ve had in such a long time. I can feel you getting tighter and wetter, Sabrina.” She twisted Sabrina's nipples, and Sabrina’s cunt fluttered around her. “I know you’ve wanted this, Sabrina’ I know you want this.” She nipped at Sabrina’s neck, and Sabrina’s back was arching, her knees getting shaky. 

Time seemed to be suspended. She was _aware_ of things happening - kisses being pressed up and down her still clothed back, teeth on the back of her neck, her own arms getting tired, her toes in their socks curling against Miss Wardwell’s legs. But it also seemed to be happening a long way away, and all at once. It was like living eternally in the _now_ , and it was enough to make Sabrina’s head spin. It was all just so much, as she teetered on the very edge of the peak. Then Miss Wardwell nipped at her ear, sucked on the lobe, and Sabrina fell. 

Sabrina’s orgasm was almost painful, as it washed over her. Her arms gave out, and she flopped face down into the bed, as the pulsing, throbbing seemed to intensify. She was on the very brink of _something_ , and she didn’t know what it was, except that it was going to be bigger than anything she’d felt so far. She didn’t know how much more she could _take_ , truth be told, but she’d worry about that later. When she had the capacity to worry, when she had the capacity to think of anything except the pleasure that was still dancing along her nerves like so much electricity. 

Miss Wardwell shoved herself all the way in, and now she was circling her hips. Sabrina could feel the thickening at the base of her teacher’s cock, and there was a brief moment of panic - _is that going to fit? Is it going to hurt?_ \- and then Miss Wardwell had let go of one breast, to gently rub Sabrina’s clit. 

“I know you have another one in you,” she was murmured, although Sabrina could barely hear her, over the pounding in her ears and the wet sounds of thrusting. “Open up for me, take me in. I’m almost there. I know you can take it, come on, take it…” 

The thickness seemed to be getting thicker, and the rubbing of her clit was almost too much. Sabrina was crying, and it was a bit of a surprise. Some of the wetness against her face was tears, some of it was drool, some of it was tears. Her skirt was wet with slick, with more sweat, her thighs sticky with it. She wailed into the coverlet as the knot was pushed into her, stretching her open farther she’d ever been stretched before. _This_ hurt, just a bit, and somehow the hurting made it better, and she’d probably have to look into that at some point, when she wasn’t a sobbing, whimpering mess. 

“That’s it,” Miss Wardwell crooned. “That’s it, you’ve... “ Whatever she was about to say was cut off, as Sabrina’s whole body was seized with a massive orgasm, and _this_ , this was the thing that had been missing, that she’d been chasing after. She wailed and thrashed, hips moving minutely as she came around the knot inside of her. 

Miss Wardwell bit her on the neck, hard enough that there was a sensation like _crunch_ , and then there was the feeling of Miss Wardwell’s cock pulsing inside of her, and Miss Wardwell’s own hips were jerking, gently. She was being filled with come, and this was probably a bad idea, a dangerous idea, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, because Miss Wardwell’s knot was stimulating her, the same way Miss Wardwell’s knuckles had all those eons ago when she had been fingered. She came around the knot again, and Miss Wardwell groaned, and tried to press herself in deeper. Her hair was ticklish along Sabrina’s neck, as she pressed little kisses along it, and to Sabrina’s 

“Well,” said Miss Wardwell, and Sabrina wished she could see her teacher’s face. She sounded especially overwhelmed. “Well.” 

_Next time, I’ll stay on my back_ , Sabrina thought, and she was vaguely surprised at herself for being so sure that there would be a next time. 

“Once the knot shrinks,” Miss Wardwell said, “I’ll call your aunts, let them know you’re… not feeling well, so the Academy doesn’t call them too worried.” 

“Oh geez,” Sabrina mumbled. Things were probably going to get complicated. She could feel the bite on the back of her neck throbbing, feel a few drops of come dripping out from around the knot that was still stretching her cunt open. But Miss Wardwell’s weight was heavy across her back, and exhaustion was tugging at her limbs once again. 

She’d worry about all of that later. She gave a little wriggle, and her cunt clenched around the knot again, which elicited a hiss from Miss Wardwell, and another little half-thrust. 

Later. Definitely later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the lovely prompt! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
